The present invention relates generally to the field of surface milling and specifically to a system designed to remove excess liquid from a milled surface. Road surface milling machines commonly comprise a rotating drum with a plurality of picks disposed thereon that may engage and degrade a surface preparing the surface for adherence of a new layer. Fluid may be applied to the drum to cool the picks or jetted onto the milled surface to remove milled aggregate there from. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,645 to Hall et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a vehicle comprising a milling drum for removing a layer of a paved surface and a moldboard to push aggregate removed from the paved surface. A plurality of nozzles may be disposed on the moldboard which may provide fluid to push aggregate towards the milling drum while reducing the formation of dust particles.
Excess fluid, however, may run off the road and pollute the ground, hinder recycling efforts by soaking milled aggregate, and promote poor bonding between the milled surface and a new layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,111 to Yargici, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, describes the difficulties resulting from excess fluid. To apply no more fluid than necessary, Yargici discloses a road milling machine including a hollow, cylindrically walled drum. Liquid coolant, such as water, is introduced into the drum. Coolant delivery openings are provided through the cylindrical drum wall in adjacent relation to each cutting tool and coolant flows out through these delivery openings when the drum is rotating.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,566 to Hall et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses drying a milled surface with a gas, such as air, after water has been dispersed. In some embodiments, the air may be heated to help evaporate the moisture on the milled surface. In other embodiments, a suction device may be attached for removing moisture. In still other embodiments, a liquid absorbent may be deposited on the milled surface to absorb residual moisture left behind by the plurality of nozzles. In still further embodiments, a fan, heater or microwave element may be positioned to evaporate residual liquid from a milled surface.
Despite these advances, improved methods for removing excess fluid from a milled surface are still desirable.